Kiseki no Reapers
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Kiyoshi Teppei acaba de unirse a la academia militar Teiko, donde conocerá a los más peculiares compañeros que haya podido encontrar alguna vez, pilotos y artilleros de Reapers, cada uno más raro que el otro. ¿Cómo es que el acabo con los raritos?
1. Chapter 1

**Kiseki no Reapers**

**Resumen:** Kiyoshi Teppei acaba de unirse a la academia militar Teiko, donde conocerá a los más peculiares compañeros que haya podido encontrar alguna vez, pilotos y artilleros de Reapers, cada uno más raro que el otro. ¿Cómo es que él acabó con los raritos?

**Nota:** Esta historia está basada en la historia "Rompiendo los límites" de Evangeline Anderson, se las recomiendo cualquier día es buenísima.

**Capítulo 1**

Kiyoshi Teppei miró con aprensión desde la ventana del transbordador la academia militar Teiko, ubicada en el lado oscuro de la luna. Había ido ahí para convertirse en un artillero Kiseki. Había abandonado su beca en la universidad Seirin por esta oportunidad cuando los militares se la habían ofrecido. Ser un piloto o un artillero Kiseki era uno de los más grandes honores que podían existir y también el camino más rápido y seguro para un nombramiento en la flota interestelar después de la graduación.

Kiyoshi siempre creyó que entraría a Seirin, estudiaría la aburrida carrera de administración y luego regiría la panadería de sus padres, y estaba resignado a su suerte, así había empezado su primer año en Seirin, pero cuando este acabó los militares le habían ido a buscar, la puntería de Kiyoshi era buena, su coordinación mano-ojo rebasaba por muchos los limites, fue entonces cuando le ofrecieron ser un artillero Kiseki.

Los Kiseki era el nombre que se les daba a los pilotos y a los artilleros de los Reaper, los Reaper eran las mejores naves de batalla especial. Y era también lo que mantenía a salvo y protegida a la tierra. Hacia unos 100 años atrás la tierra había sido atacada por los extraterrestres, les habían dado el nombre de Robusuta por su parecido con estos, estos invasores casi habían acabado con la superficie terrestre antes de que el valiente y pequeño grupo de recién formados grupo de artilleros y pilotos de Reapers pudieran rechazar la invasión. Originalmente creados para ser un grupo de exploración en el espacio, armados, pero sólo para poder destruir asteroides o cualquier tipo de chátara espacial que amenazara la nave principal de investigación, nadie se imaginó que aquel nuevo proyecto salvaría la tierra, luego de eso el proyecto creció y a las naves se les dio el nombre de Reapers y se volvieron la más importante defensa de la tierra.

El transbordar se acopló al puerto espacial y Teppei se levantó estirándose y tomando su maleta bajo de este.

-¿Kiyoshi Teppei? -preguntó un joven más o menos de su misma edad regalándole una sonrisa cuando lo vio bajar. Kiyoshi asintió con una sonrisa y el chico le extendió la mano- Kotaro Hayama, bienvenido a Teiko -le sonrió el chico de cabellos rubios con un curioso colmillito que le recordaba a un canino al más alto-. Ven -le invitó-, eres el último de los nuevos reclutas en llegar -le informo-. Por hoy dormirás en la barraca, pero mañana junto a los demás se te asignará un compañero y una habitación –le fue informando mientras abría el camino y Teppei seguía al joven rubio con el uniforme de la academia, rebosaba energía por los poros.

-¿Un compañero? –preguntó Teppei extrañado.

-Sí, un compañero, a todos se les asigna uno. Quieres ser piloto de Reaper ¿no? -le preguntó Kotaro divertido.

-En realidad artillero -le aclaró el castaño. Kotaro asintió a sus palabras- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por qué es lo que todos quieren ser cuando llegan aquí, artillero o piloto, claro que a la hora de la asignación la mayoría de nosotros acaban siendo navegantes o ingenieros -le informó con una sonrisa amable.

-Mi caso es diferente, los reclutas me buscaron para ser artillero -le informó.

-Los reclutadores dicen siempre lo que quieres oír, a todos los hablaron de ser pilotos o artilleros, hasta el momento que firmamos el contrato y venimos a la academia. Una vez aquí nuestros culos les pertenecen literalmente y hacen con él lo que se les da la gana -le aseguró con una risilla irónica-. Te lo aseguro, a mí también me hablaron de ser artillero de Reaper y soy ingeniero… al menos soy ingeniero de Reaper -añadió pensativo, a Kotaro le gustaba ver la copa medio llena en lugar de medio vacía–. Te dirán "Lo siento, pero las pruebas arrojaron que no eres compatible con la red neuronal Reaper" -dijo imitando un tono serio.

-¿Es una broma, verdad? No vine aquí a acabar los próximos cuatro años de mi vida atascado, arreglando grasientas maquinas o leyendo aburridas cartas de navegación -aseguró Teppei con una mueca de desagrado.

-Nadie viene a eso, pero en eso acabamos la mayoría -le sonrió Kotaro serio-, pero quien sabe, tal vez tengas suerte y acabes siendo un piloto de Reaper -le dijo pensativo.

-Artillero -le corrigió Teppei automáticamente. Kotaro le miró de arriba abajo, Teppei tenía los ojos oscuros el cabello castaño, las manos grandes y era increíblemente alto, medía un metro con noventa y tres.

-Lo dudo, los artilleros suelen ser mucho más bajos que los pilotos, podrías tener sin ninguna dificultad la estatura para ser un piloto, pero rebazas la altura normal en los artilleros -aseguró Kotaro.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la altura? -preguntó Teppei confundido- Tengo una excelente puntería -aseguró.

-No lo dudo, pero bueno, si llegas a los Reapers lo sabrás, sin duda alguna si te conviertes en un Kiseki lo entenderás cuando veas a tu compañero y te subas a uno.

-Vuelves con lo de compañero -dijo Teppei sin entender mucho al enérgico chico. Kotaro rio.

-Por supuesto, aun cuando no seamos Kiseki a todos se nos da uno, siempre tendrás un compañero mientras estés en la academia militar Teiko. En caso de que llegues a ser un Kiseki mucho más dado que los Reapers son naves de dos, el artillero y el piloto, ya sabes todo muy íntimo unidos por la red-neuronal y demás -le dijo dando pequeños saltos. Teppei sabía algo del tema, poco como todos, los Reapers eran manejados por dos personas un artillero y un piloto que se unían por la red-neuronal al Reaper para manejarlo, pero nadie sabía muchos detalles, el proyecto Kiseki Reapers tenía un alto nivel de confidencialidad.

-¿Podrías hablarme más de la función de los Reapers? -le preguntó Teppei esperanzado.

-No comas ansias, novato, si llegas a Kiseki lo sabrás -dijo un alto rubio, aunque no tan alto como Teppei, apareciendo por uno de los pasillos directamente junto a ellos. El chico rubio media 1.91 y era unos buenos dos centímetros más bajo que Teppei y unos 11 centímetros más grande que Kotaro.

-Ahh, Miya-chan -sonrió Kotaro-, Teppei-san, él es Kiyoshi Miyaji, tienen el mismo nombre -sonrió-, es mi compañero -le informo-. Miya-chan él es Kiyoshi Teppei, uno de los nuevos reclutas -les presentó. Miyaji asintió en dirección al alto nuevo como saludo y Kiyoshi correspondió al gesto-. Bueno por lo de compañero no te preocupes mucho, los exámenes nunca mienten, abran elegido el mejor para ti -aseguró.

-No te distraigas, Kotaro, déjalo con los otros novatos para que descanse, tenemos que revisar el Reaper tres -le informó Miyaji.

-¿De nuevo? -se quejó Kotaro- Definitivamente Murasakibara y Kise-chii necesitan ambos parejas reales, Kise-kun tiene una gran habilidad para imitar el sistema neuronal de cualquiera, lo que le permite acoplarse a cualquiera, pero sus ondas neuronales y de las de Murasakibara no son en realidad compatibles, eso provoca problemas con su Reaper -se quejó Kotaro. Teppei no entendía nada y Miyaji pellizcó a su compañero señalándole a Teppei, no debía hablar de más frente a los otros. Kotaro se sobó el brazo donde Miyaji le había pellizcado, pero cerró la boca y no dijo más llevando a Teppei y dejándolo con los nuevos reclutas antes de salir corriendo, si dejaba esperando más tiempo a Miyaji seguro el otro le haría lamentarlo.

Teppei quedo de pie en la entrada del barrancón de novatos, habían al menos unos 14 chicos más. Buscó una litera solitaria en todo el revuelo de los nuevos y encontró la litera del extremo, abajo había un pelinegro serio de prominentes cejas y ojos azul metálicos que leía un manual con expresión seria, el chico era bajito comparado con él no debía de medir más de un metro setenta y ocho, pero aun así debía tener su edad o un poco más. A Teppei le extrañó, él estaba entrando "viejo" para los estatus de Teiko, la mayoría de los reclutas fichaban a los dieciocho, entrando a la academia Militar en lugar de la universidad, raros eran los que como él que tenía diecinueve y ya había completado su primer año de universidad cuando la abandonó para entrar a la academia Militar Teiko. La litera sobre la que estaba el chico parecía vacía. Teppei se acercó sonriente.

-¿Te importa? -preguntó señalando la litera de arriba. El pelinegro le miró serio y se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza. Teppei lo tomó como un sí y dejó su maleta sobre la litera de arriba- Kiyoshi Teppei -se presentó tendiéndole la mano al pelinegro. El pelinegro le miró serio, pero le tendió la mano y se la estrechó.

-Kasamatsu Yukio -dijo al fin.

-Me tendrás que disculpar si me equivoco, pero… algo me dice que tú tampoco tienes dieciocho-le insinuó con una sonrisa afable.

-Acabo de cumplir veinte -informó Kasamatsu volviéndose a encoger de hombros- ¿Y tú?

-Diecinueve -le respondió el más alto- ¿Puedo preguntar qué te hizo decidirte por entrar a la academia a estas alturas?

-Situaciones familiares, te aseguro que este no era mi sueño -dijo señalando a los entusiasmados novatos con una mueca de fastidio- ¿Y tú?

-Una buena oportunidad de cambiar mi vida -dijo Teppei sin cuestionar más al pelinegro, tenía la impresión de que este no quería hablar de esas situaciones familiares. Yukio asintió a la respuesta de Teppei y luego de eso no hablaron más, Teppei subió a su litera y se dispuso a dormir, mañana tocaba la orientación y todos sabrían realmente que les esperaba.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Teppei ahogó un bostezo, sentado hasta el final de la fila de pupitres de madera sintética en el salón donde les estaban dando la orientación, no les estaban diciendo nada diferente a las orientaciones que tomó en la tierra. Estaba rogando al poder celestial de turno, si existía, que la orientación acabara antes de quedarse dormido, cuando fue escuchado y la orientación dio por finalizada, mientras el instructor de nombre Kagetora Aida sacaba una carpeta.

-Ahora se les anunciaran sus parejas y posiciones –dijo el hombre serio- Shinji Koganei, tu compañero será Mitobe Rinnosuke ambos estarán destinados a ingeniería -les informó.

-Señor -interrumpió Koki con una mirada confundido- Fui reclutado para ser piloto de Reapers.

-Los exámenes arrojaron que estarás mejor en la sala de Ingenieros que sobre un Reapers.

-Pero…

-Los exámenes no mienten, ahora calla -le ordenó impaciente pasando a los próximos. Teppei frunció el entrecejo, así que lo que Kotaro había dicho era verdad, la mayoría de ellos habían sido traídos aquí con promesas de ser un Kiseki. El instructor los fue asignando a todos y al final sólo quedaron Yukio y él, Teppei suspiró suponiendo que le emparejarían con el pelinegro, pero el instructor pasó por alto tanto a Yukio como a él- Pueden retirarse -les indicó Kagetora Aida. Teppei se levantó para salir como todos los demás cuando el instructor los detuvo-. Ustedes dos no. –les detuvo.

Yukio y Teppei intercambiaron una mirada, Teppei frunció el entrecejo y Yukio se encogió de hombros.

Supongo que debo felicitarlos, sus exámenes son muy buenos, entrareis al programa de Reapers, felicidades, sólo uno entre mil está realmente destinado a ser un Kiseki y ustedes lo están -les informó. Teppei no pudo evitar sonreír, sí, sería un artillero. Incluso el serio Yukio dejó aflorar una tenue sonrisa.

-Sí, señor -saludaron militarmente ambos chicos emocionado.

-Sí, sí, como sea, sus compañeros deben estar por llegar en un minuto -les informó mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-Eh… ¿No somos compañeros? -preguntó Teppei mirando a Yukio y al entrenador.

-Nada que ver, ambos han sido aceptados como artilleros -negó Kagetora cuando alguien llamó dos veces a la puerta cerrada del aula y entró, un alto chico rubio con pintas de modelo, ojos dorados, cabello lacio y dorado, un pendiente en el lóbulo de la oreja, buen cuerpo, cerca de un metro ochenta y nueve. A su lado un chico de cabello largo color violeta con ojos a juegos, con una paleta metida en la boca y las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme, debía ser el bastardo más alto que hubiese visto Teppei alguna vez, él siempre se creyó alto, pero al lado de esa mole era un enano, debía medir fácilmente dos metros con ocho poco más o poco menos.

-Kagetora-sensei -saludó el rubio alegre.

-Ryota Kise -dijo Kagetora con expresión aburrida-. Te presento a Kasamatsu Yukio tu nuevo artillero. Alégrate, vuelves a tu posición habitual de piloto -le informó.

-Demonios, sí -dijo el rubio con alivio-. Digo, nada personal, Murasakibarachii, amigo te quiero, pero apesta tener que ser tu artillero, además soy mejor piloto que artillero -aseguró. El de pelo violeta se encogió de hombros.

-Así es mejor, aun con tu habilidad de copiar para hacer que nuestras ondas cerebrales funcionaran bien juntas, abríamos acabado muriendo en los Reapers, no estamos destinados a volar juntos -dijo el pelivioleta ahogando un bostezo aburrido, el rubio asintió de acuerdo con él.

-Murasakibara Atsushi, te presento a tu nuevo artillero, Kiyoshi Teppei -dijo Kagetora-. Mostradles sus nuevas habitaciones, les enviaran sus nuevos uniformes y el manual… ya largasen -los despidió Kagetora.

-Sí, señor -dijeron los cuatro a la vez apurándose a salir del aula.

-Hola, Yukio-chii -saludó Kise abrasando a Kasamatsu a quien le salió una vena en la frente y piso fuertemente al rubio.

-Mi nombre es Kasamatsu Yukio, nada de Yukio-chii -le advirtió mirándolo mal.

-Moo, yo tanto que esperé por ti y me tratas mal -se quejó Kise.

Teppei encarnó las cejas, pero no dijo nada y corrió un poco para alcanzar a su nuevo compañero quien con sus largas zancadas se estaba alejando rápidamente de él.

-Espera -le pidió alcanzándolo-. Hola, soy Kiyoshi Teppei, espero que nos llevemos bien -le dijo tendiéndole su mano. Murasakibara bostezó y se la estrechó mientras caminaban.

-Soy Murasakibara Atsushi, puedes llamarme como quieras, me da igual, yo también espero que nos llevemos bien, no me gustaría acabar flotando en el espacio sólo por que seas un mal artillero, chibi -le dijo. Teppei parpadeo deteniéndose un segundo… ese… ese gigante de actitud infantil y vaga ¿le acaba de llamar enano? Vale que no media sus monstruosos dos metros, pero no era ningún enano, media sus buen metro noventa y algo. Teppei sacudió la cabeza y corrió detrás del gigante que se había vuelto a alejar. Lo siguió hasta el área de los Kiseki, más precisamente al área de las habitaciones donde Murasakibara entró, Teppei miró el lugar, no era excesivamente grande, pero se veía cómodo, una puerta abierta que daba a un baño privado, por lo que podía ver una amplia cama, un escritorio lleno de dulces, un gavetero a un lado y nada más. Era una habitación individual, pensó extrañado ¿Dónde se suponía que dormiría? Bueno tal vez había un catre en algún lado que le tocaría usar-. Esta es nuestra habitación -le informó el chico echando el palito de paleta que ya se había comido a la basura y tomando uno de los dulces del escritorio abriéndolo y echándoselo a la boca mientras se acercaba a una ventanilla metálica en la pared y la abría, de ella sacó un paquete y un libro-. El nuevo uniforme y el manual -le informó Murasakibara a Teppei.

-Eh gracias -sonrió Teppei acercándose y abriendo el paquete que contenía su uniforme con la estrella de los Kiseki-. Por cierto, tengo diecinueve ¿y tú?

-Acabo de cumplir dieciocho -le dijo Murasakibara dejadnos caer de espaldas en la cama.

-Oh ¿Entonces también eres novato? -sonrió Teppei con alivio.

-Este es mi segundo año, entre a los diecisiete, de hecho se me hiso el ofrecimiento a los quince, pero mi mamá no me dejó aceptarlo hasta que acabé la escuela -se encogió de hombros.

-Oh, eres uno de los Kiseki no Sedai -dijo Teppei, todo el mundo había oído de ellos el año anterior, los tres jóvenes que habían entrado a una edad especial al programa por sus increíbles actitudes.

-Así nos llaman -dijo el peli violeta aburrido. Teppei enarcó las cejas, al parecer su nuevo compañero era algo… especial–. Así que tú quieres ser artillero -dijo Murasakibara incorporándose un poco recostando su cabeza en su mano.

-Sí, supongo que sí, tengo una gran coordinación de ojo-mano y una puntería muy buena -le aseguró.

-Eso espero realmente, Ryota-chii no era mi pareja soñada, sobre todo porque quería decirme como pilotear, supongo que porque él también es piloto, pero al menos de artillero no lo hacía mal no me gustaría acabar flotando en el espacio -aseguró-. Así que esperó que realmente seas bueno.

-Lo soy -aseguró Teppei sin ninguna duda. Murasakibara asintió levantándose de pronto con andares calmados, alguien tan grande no debería moverse tan fluidamente ni parecer tan elegante cada vez que se movía, debería parecer desgarbado, pero a pesar de lo alto que era Murasakibara cada uno de sus miembros se veía en perfecta armonía, Teppei estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos de su nuevo piloto que no lo sintió moverse hasta que lo tuvo a sus espaldas abrasándolo de forma que lo inmovilizaba y recostaba su barbilla en su cabeza castaña- ¿Qué demonios haces? -exclamó Teppei sonrojándose, forcejeando para que el peli violeta lo soltara, pero sin mucho éxito, Murasakibara era más grande y más fuerte que él, por lo que lo tenía completamente atrapado -Suéltame en este momento o lo…

-Cállate, novato -le ordenó con una voz dura e inflexible-, sólo estoy probando lo bien que te vas a ajustar y si tu altura va a ser una molestia para mí -le dijo soltándolo y como si nada hubiese pasado tomó otro dulce del escritorio y se lo metió a la boca-. Eres un poco más alto que Kise, pero tu estatura no me molesta para pilotear -decidió.

-No tenías por qué tocarme así -le dijo molesto.

-Acostúmbrate -le dijo Murasakibara con tono infantil mirándolo aburrido–. No sabes ni siquiera como es el interior de una nave Reaper ¿verdad? Ni siquiera sabes cómo es el exterior ¿verdad? Por supuesto que no, después de todo es información confidencial -le sonrió con burla infantil.

Teppei le miró mal y con una vena en la frente, aprontando los puños a sus costados le estaba empezando a gustar la idea de darle un puñetazo a ese gigantón estúpido.

-Sabes que no, el interior de un Reaper es un misterio para los civiles.

-Bueno, te adelantaré que es un lugar muy pequeño y que tú y yo vamos a estar muy juntos en un espacio diminuto -le dijo Murasakibara levantándose. Bueno, Teppei podía entender esa parte, aun así el otro no tuvo que tocarlo, así tan poco era que fuera a estar tan exageradamente juntos. Murasakibara sonrió como si supiera que pensaba Teppei-. Bueno ya lo veras por ti mismo -aseguro- Cámbiate y vamos -le ordenó.

-¿A dónde?

-Al campo de tiro a ver esa coordinación ojo-mano tan espectacular de la que presumes –se burló infantilmente Murasakibara. Teppei suspiró seguro, el examen salió mal en algún punto si le asignaron de compañero a ese idiota, aun así tomó su uniforme y corrió al baño a cambiarse en el campo de tiro, sin duda podría callar a ese idiota.

**Continuará…**

**Shershiya Runa-**Como dije al principio esta basado en la novela Rompiendo los limites de Evangeline Anderson es una novela homoerotica buenisima te la recomiendo. Y no me lo tomo a mal muchas gracias por los consejos ^_~

**KateJAzee** -Es bueno ver que no solo a mi me gustan estos guapos chicos XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Su nuevo uniforme no tenía muchas diferencias solo los bordes azules y la estrella de plata a un lado que lo identificaba como un Kiseki, aun así se sentía muy orgulloso de si mismo mientras seguía a Murasakibara al campo de tiro. El campo de tiro no era muy diferentes a otros que había visto y Teppei se sintió mejor esto si era un lugar conocido para él. Un largo pasillo con cabinas individuales que daban al área oscura donde se practicaban los tiros. Murasakibara lo llevo hasta el último de los cubículos y se metió con él. Teppei busco con la mirada las orejeras pero no encontró.

-No son necesarias créeme, el sistema es muy silencioso-le aseguro tomando unas gafas y pasándoselas.

-¿Para qué son?-pregunto Teppei confundido.

-El Reaper dispara rayos laser no balas por lo tanto si no te quieres achicharrar las retinas úsalas-le dijo dando un bostezo mientras apretaba un botón y del techo descendió un dispositivo de metal largo y negro que bajo hasta la altura de los hombros de Teppei.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Teppei curioso, a los costados habían unas aberturas con forma de guante que suponía que era para que el deslizara las manos y en el centro un visor por el cual poder mirar.

-Es un simulador del sistema de armas del reaper-le dijo poniéndose unas gafas el también- desliza las manos por aquí-le indico. Teppei obedeció metiendo las manos y al momento sintió como el material se adhería a su piel como una segunda piel moviéndose y ajustándose Teppei pudo sentir los sensores unirse a sus terminales nerviosas y al final sintió los botones para disparar distribuidos como gatillos. –El sistema de armas del Reaper se une a tus terminaciones nerviosas aun mas perfectamente que las del simulador-le explico-el Reaper tiene un alcance de fuego de 360 grados igual que una maniobrabilidad completa. Ahora empezaremos con la practica veamos que tal lo haces y si logras entrar al raiking, novato.

-¿El Raiking?

-Hay un raiking con las mejores puntuaciones.-le explico.

-¿Quiénes lo encabezan?

-Algunas semanas Kuroko y Aomine otras Akashi y Midorima, actualmente Midorima y Akashi están a la cabeza-le explico.

-Pronto seremos nosotros-aseguro Teppei. Murasakibara sonrió divertido.

-Ya veremos, ahora pon tus ojos en el visor novato encenderé los objetivos primero lentamente e iremos aumentando la velocidad poco a poco-le informo. Teppei asintió acercando su rostro al visor y al momento sintió como el metal de este se ajustaba alrededor de sus gafas de protección, obviamente era metal inteligente como el producto de los guantes echo para ajustarse a quien lo usara.

-Esto es metal inteligente y todo el reaper está hecho de él-le informo-está hecho para ajustarse a ti y hacerte permanecer en tu sitio mientras volamos sin que te tengas que preocupar por que se mueva el visor ni nada-le explico-Al principio es raro pero te acostumbraras al extremo de que lo sentirás natural-le aseguro. Teppei asintió y el visor y el metal inteligente se movió con él, era ligero y nada molesto le gustaba.

-¿Listo novato?

-Tengo un nombre úsalo-le respondió. Murasakibara soltó una risilla y encendió los objetivos. Cuando el primero apareció, Teppei disparo con puntería letal esto era lo suyo, su visión era muy buena y había podido verlo perfectamente.

-Nada mal novato nada mal-susurro Murasakiabra pronto Teppei se olvido del pelivioleta mientras se volvía uno con el simulador disparando sin dejar ir ni uno solo, cada vez los objetivos eran mas rápidos pero aun cuando apenas eran un borrón en su vista Teppei no dejaba ir ni uno, sin fallar un solo disparo. Tan metido estaba en el simulador que se había olvidado completamente de su alto compañero hasta que de pronto sintió los brazos de Murasakiabra rodeando su cintura, su aliento en su cuello y su polla clavándose contra su vestido culo.

-¿Qué demonios?-se sobresalto Teppei tratándose de girar para empujar a Murasakibara pero era imposible sus manos estaban atrapadas en el simulador al igual que su rostro.

-No es lo que crees novato-le dijo Murasakiabra dando un bostezo aburrido en su oído y acariciando su cintura suavemente.-¿Sabes cuantos objetivos as fallado ya?-le pregunto el pelivioleta Teppei se había olvidado de disparar.

-Que se yo y que me importa tío si no me sueltas te voy a arrancar la cabeza cuando me salga de esto-le juro Teppei.

-Con esa actitud solo lograras que nos maten-aseguro Murasakibara aburrido.-No hago esto por gusto lo hago porque así está diseñado el Reaper.

-¿Diseñado?

-Yep, existe una red neuronal en el metal inteligente que nos encerrara a ambos y permitirán que nuestros reflejos y mentes se coordinen tu podrás dispararle a cualquier cosa que yo vea y yo podre esquivar cualquier cosa que tu veas seremos casi como una sola mente cuando la red neuronal nos una-le explico.

-¿Y es necesario que me toques para eso?-pregunto tragando saliva.

-Justo así de pegados estaremos mientras estemos dentro del Reaper-le informo. Teppei trago saliva al entenderlo.

-¿Y no puedo estar yo atrás?-pregunto esperanzado.

-Jajajaja-Rio Murasakibara divertido estremeciéndose por la diversión-imposible, el Reaper está hecho específicamente para que el piloto este exactamente detrás del artillero y no antes de que lo preguntes no puedes ser piloto, no tienes la habilidad y yo no puedo ser artillero no tengo los reflejos que tienes tu-le advirtió-además… si tu fueras el piloto y yo el artillero… como crees que podrías ver por sobre mi-rio divertido de forma infantil dando que era más alto que Teppei.

-Ya veo el punto-susurro nada contento.

-Venga no es nada sexual es solo trabajo.

-Tu polla se está clavando en mi culo disculpa si lo encuentro demasiado sexual para mi gusto-gruño el castaño.

-Si en realidad te estuviera clavando mi polla en tu culo créeme que lo sentirías-aseguro Murasakibara creídamente.-venga no te pongas de tan mal humor solo porque tienes una erección es natural a nuestra edad no te voy a follar contra tu voluntad-aseguro Murasakibara divertido asiendo a Teppei sonrojarse por que definitivamente tenía una erección.

-No soy gay -advirtió Teppei.-No tengo nada contra ellos, hoy en día son tan normales como los heterosexuales peor yo no bateo por ese lado.

-Claro como digas-se encogió de hombros Murasakibara sin que le importara.-Pero ahora que tu puntaje se ha ido al diablo después de todos los objetivos que se te han escapado deberías concentrarte en disparar, si no eres capaz de disparar mientras estamos así será mejor que no subas a un reaper solo conseguirás que nos maten-aseguro. Teppei gruño trato de concentrarse de vuelta en los objetivos pero era difícil con el cuerpo grande fuerte y caliente en su espalda ahora era muy consciente de Murasakibara y de sus manos acariciando sus caderas y su vientre plano por más que lo intento fallo la mitad de los objetivos. -suficiente por hoy-dijo Murasakiabra y los objetivos se detuvieron mientras este liberaba las manos de Teppei y su rostro con un par de click-Para ser tu primera vez no estuvo mal pero tendrás que esforzarte más si no quieres ser el ultimo para siempre en el raiking de artilleros ni siquiera Kise tiene puntuaciones tan bajas y eso que él es piloto en realidad-comento rascándose la cabeza antes de rebuscar en sus bolsillos hasta dar con un bombón y metérselo a la boca.

-Cielos esto apesta-gruño Teppei a ver su puntuación efectivamente había quedado ultimo en la lista de artilleros Kiseki según la computadora. Teppei se fue a dar la vuelta para irse pero Murasakibara no se lo permitió sosteniéndolo de espaldas contra su cuerpo. -Tío Suéltame que ya acabamos.

-No, debes acostumbrarte a mí o tu concentración en el simulador siempre va a apestar y si apesta en el simulador en el Reaper será peor-aseguro.-Relájate, cuando seas capas de relajarte entonces te soltare.

-No es fácil relajarse cuando un tío que no conozco me está toqueteando-gruño Teppei.

-Igual inténtalo, libera tensión y recuesta tu cabeza hacia atrás en mi pecho.

-No quiero.- gruño Teppei obstinadamente.

-Entonces no te soltare-le aseguro Murasakibara tranquilamente. Teppei trato de moverse pero el otro era mucho más fuerte que el al final no pudo más que ceder y recostar tensamente su cabeza del pecho de Murasakibara.-Muy bien lo estas asiendo bien, respira hondo y cierra los ojos solo deja que la tensión se vaya-le hablo Murasakibara con una vos extrañamente suave, para su sorpresa en cuanto lo obedeció funciono, poco a poco la tención dejo su cuerpo y pudo relajarse. Una vez lo consiguió Murasakibara cumplió su promesa y le libero. –¿Ves? No era tan difícil-le comento. –Vamos-le dijo dándose la vuelta para salir del cubículo.

-¿A dónde?-pregunto Teppei aun desconcertado.

-Al comedor, a comer y a que conozcas al resto de los Kiseki-le informo.

**Continuara… **

****Bueno en el proximo capitulo conoceran al resto de nuestros Kiseki's ya algunos fueron mencionados por Murasakibara en este capitulo XD

Bueno este fic no lo lee mucha gente cosa que ya me esperaba por la pareja poco común pero igual no me rendiré en abrirle la mente a los fans a probar nuevas y diferentes parejas. Después de todo creo fielmente que en la variedad esta el sabor, siempre leer lo mismo y lo mismo al final termina por cansar.

**Shershiya Runa**-Bueno dado que planeo cambiar muchisimas cosas puedes boscarlo antes o pueds esperar a que la acabe y asi te llevas varias sorpresas XD Siii me encanta lo alto y sexy que son estos dos chicos. En cuanto a la ortografia y las comas estare mas pendiente en cuanto mi beta vuelva y me los corriga los editare para subir los capis correguidos ^^

**KateJAzee **-Si ademas de su caracter, amo el caracter de Kasamatsu el y el amor apache que le da a Kise XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Cuando llegaron a una puerta Murasakibara saco una tarjeta de su uniforme pasándola por la ranura de identificación y las puertas se corrieron dejándolos pasar, Murasakibara entro y Teppei lo siguió obteniendo su primer vistazo de la sala privada de los Kiseki, era un lugar amplio, pintado con colores pacíficos, tenía una amplia mesa con sillas para comer a un lado, un amplio sofá al otro, cojines esparcidos por todo el lugar, dos amplias televisores plasmas, una mesa de billar y un panel de daros en la pared. Pero lo que le llamo la atención fue la vario pinta pandilla.

Sentado en un sofá mirando el programa de horóscopos que pasaban por la tele había un peliverde alto un poco más alto que el, de ojos verdes, con lentes y los dedos de la mano izquierda vendados, sobre su regazo recostado había un pelirrojo con los ojos cerrados relajadamente al escucharlos entrar el peliverde dejo de mirar la tele para ver a Atsushi y a Teppei, el castaño se sintió algo tímido, pero cuando el pelirrojo abrió los ojos y se sentó mirándolos tuvo que contener el impulso de esconderse detrás de Murasakibara, el pelirrojo tenía los ojos mas extraños que alguna vez hubiese visto Teppei, un ojo era rojo el otro era dorado, su corto cabello rojo resaltaba la piel pálida, no era muy alto más bien era bajito debía medir alrededor del metro setenta y tres.

-¿Es tu nuevo compañero?

-¡Dios del cielo!-Exclamo Teppei saltando y chocando contra Murasakibara que evito que callera mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón.

-Kuroko que vas a matar del susto al chico nuevo-dijo la voz divertida de un moreno acercándose al llamado Kuroko que había aparecido de la nada asustando a Teppei y casi provocándole un infarto. El moreno tomo a Kuroko de la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo mientras miraba a Teppei. El chico moreno tenía el cabello azul oscuro como los ojos mientras que el pálido chico en sus brazos tenia los cabellos azul cielo como sus ojos y una expresión de poker. El llamado Kuroko era bastante pequeño no debía llegar ni al metro setenta, en cambio el moreno tenía que medir al menos un metro noventa y dos no parecía tener mucha diferencia de altura con él.

-Chicos el es Kiyoshi Teppei mi nuevo artillero-les presento Murasakiabra caminando hacia el área donde estaba la mesa y Teppei se pudo fijar que al lado había una estación de comida el pelivioleta empezó a servirse-Teppei el moreno es Aomine Daiki es piloto, el chico en sus brazos es nuestro chico fantasma Kuroko Tetsuya, en el sofá tienes al fanático de los horóscopos Midorima Shintaro es piloto y su artillero es Akashi Seijuuro-los presento-¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunto a nadie en particular.

-Kagami y Himuro san están entrenando en el campo de tiro Kiseki-le dijo Kuroko-Kise aun no se aparece con su nuevo artillero y Haizaki seguro esta escondiéndose en algún rincón por su vida, la última vez que vi a Nijimura sempai parecía dispuesto a matar a su piloto-comento.

-Shogo chan es tonto un día de esto Nijimura lo va a arrojar de cabeza desde la escotilla del Reaper-comento Murasakiabra aburrido.

-Los demás han de estar en clases-comento Daiki yéndose a tomar los dardos para usar la diana de la pared, Kuroko por su parte se movió tan silencioso como un fantasma sentándose en el amplio sofá junto a Akashi.

-Eh… hola-dijo Teppei sin saber muy bien que se supone que le dijera a los otros Kiseki ahora reconocía sus nombres, Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuro, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kise Ryota y Daiki Aomine eran los seis pródigos, los Kiseki no seidai que habían sido llamados a la academia antes de la edad reglamentaria por sus grandes dotes y cualificaciones para ser Kiseki's.

-Bienvenido, relájate no mordemos, al menos yo no a menos que seas Kuroko-dijo Aomine con su retorcido sentido del humor. Teppei no supo que decir y solo se apresuro a seguir a Murasakibara y servirse un plato, recién se estaba sentando cuando las puertas corredizas se abrieron y por ella entraron un pelinegro chico con gafas junto a un castaño de apariencia tímida, Teppei reconoció al pelinegro y su corazón latió con alivio.

-Hyuga-dijo levantándose. El mentado pelinegro se detuvo y miro hacia Teppei para luego sonreír.

-¿Kiyoshi eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo apurándose hacia él y estrechando su mano apretándolo en un masculino abrazo, atrás del estaba su tímido compañero. Jumpei Hyuga y el habían ido juntos a la misma escuela y fueron muy buenos amigos hasta que se graduaron entonces Hyuga se enlisto en la milicia y Teppei se fue a la universidad.

-Soy el chico nuevo supongo-sonrió Teppei.

-Vaya es bueno tenerte por aquí-sonrió Hyuga- déjame presentarte a mi compañero-dijo pasando un brazo cariñosamente por los hombros del tímido chico a su lado-el es Sakurai Ryu mi artillero.

-¿Eres un Kiseki también?-pregunto Teppei.

-Piloto de Reaper a tus ordenes-sonrió divertido Hyuga asintiendo.-¿Vos también entraste como piloto al programa?-pregunto Huga con la estatura de su amigo ni se le ocurrió que este pudiera ser otra cosa.

-En realidad como artillero, estoy emparejado con este-dijo señalando con un gesto a Murasakibara que comía sin inmutarse.

-¿Tu, artillero?-parpadeo Hyuga sorprendido-ohh-dijo mirando a los dos altos chicos-Tal vez mas tarde podamos hablar-comento Hyuga con una sonrisa amigable-Creo que necesitas saber un poco mas de tu posición-comento.

-No te metas en esto Hyuga san-le dijo Murasakibara hablando al fin-yo no te dije nada en la forma en que vos decidiste entrenar a Sakurai-chi así que no te metas en la forma en que yo entrene a mi artillero-le dijo mirándolo lánguidamente.

-Pero… Kiyoshi es mi amigo-le dijo Hyuga.

-Jumpei-hablo serio Akashi parándose y caminando hacia ellos-aunque Atsushi suele ser muy infantil e inmaduro el tiene razón, es su piloto-le recordó.

-Oh venga Akashi-bufo Hyuga-no me hables de la obediencia Artillero-Piloto tu eres artillero-le recordó.

-Y como artillero jamás e desobedecido a mi piloto-dijo serio-¿Verdad Shintaro?

-Por supuesto Akashi-asintió el peliverde.

-Claro que no, porque este hace lo que tú quieres siempre-susurro Hyuga pero Teppei lo pudo escuchar. Sakurai tomo su mano y cuando Hyuga le miro negó suavemente con la cabeza. El pelinegro suspiro y asintió.

-Vale, si me necesitas pregunta por mí-le dijo Hyuga, tomando a Sakurai de los hombros y llevándolo a la estación para que este comiera.

-Oye… no soy tu esclavo, puedo hablar con mi amigo si se me viene en gana-le dijo Teppei en voz baja a Murasakibara molesto sentándose a su lado.

-¿Te vas a comer eso?-pregunto Murasakibara ignorándolo señalando el pudin de Teppei y tomándolo antes de que este contestara.

***

-¿Ahora donde me arrastras maldito gigante?-cuestiono Teppei siguiendo a zancadas a Murasakibara.

-Te llevo a que le des tu primer vistazo a un Reaper-le dijo Murasakibara. Los ojos de Teppei de inmediato brillaron con entusiasmo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto con más entusiasmo en la voz del que quería demostrar. Mursakibara tan solo asintió. Teppei se apresuro a seguirlo, quedando sin aliento al entrar al hangar donde se alineaban los reaper, hermosos y letales hechos en metal negro con bordes de colores, estos bordes variaban dependiendo del Reaper, debían medir unos seis metros. Teppei quedo con la boca abierta mirándolos.

-Oh… así que al final si entraste al programa de los Kiseki- Teppei se volvió viendo a Kotaro con una carpeta en la mano sonriéndole. Se devolvió y le sonrió- Mursakibara es un gran piloto sin duda estarás bien-le aseguro-te veo luego tengo que ir a entregarle esto a Miyaji antes de que me dé el sermón-se despidió.

-¿Otro amigo?-le pregunto Murasakibara.

-Más bien un conocido, fue quien me recibió cuando llegue ayer-le dijo Teppei siguiéndolo por la pasarela, Murasakibara camino hasta detenerse junto a un Reaper negro con los bordes violetas.

-Este es Yousen, mi… bueno desde ahora nuestro Reaper-le informo Murasakibara.

-Es magnífico-susurro Teppei.-¿Yousen?-pregunto curioso.

-Claro cada piloto bautiza su Reaper con un nombre se supone que da suerte-le dijo el gigantón encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya veo-dijo Teppei divertido. –Entonces he de decir que Yousen es… perfecto-dijo con reverencia. Murasakiabra sonrió contento.

-si este bebe lo es-dijo, cuando al mirar a la pasarela opuesta vieron a dos chicos pelinegros besándose mientras uno le quitaba la camisa al otro. Teppei se sonrojo miro a todos lados pero a los chicos no parecía importarles que los estuvieran viendo.

-Pero… pero…-señalo Teppei a la pasarela opuesta que llevaba aun reaper completamente negro en shock.

-Señalar es de mala educación, Izuki-kun y Takao-kun no lo apreciarían-le comento Murasakiabra tranquilamente sin inmutarse por lo que veía.-¿quieres subir?-le señalo al reaper negro y violeta.

-Eh…-Teppei al fin despego la vista de los dos pelinegros que se estaba comiendo contra la barandilla de la pasarela opuesta.-Si si quiero-dijo recuperando el entusiasmo.

-entonces desnúdate-le dijo Murasakibara.

-¡¿EH?!-exclamo Teppei en shock por la orden del pelivioleta.

-Qué te desnudes.-le repitió desabotonándose su propia camisa.

-¿Espera que crees que haces aquí?-pregunto en shock.

-Es el hangar de los Reaper, aquí nadie va ni a parpadear por que nos desnudemos-le aseguro.-O por que hagamos mas, creeme.

-Pero…

Antes de que Teppei pudiera decir algo más escucho como un ruido de aire siendo succionado.

-Oh el Kirisaki vuelve a casa-dijo Murasakibara parándose en la barandilla para ver mejor, Teppei siguió su vista y observo el momento exacto en que la enorme escotilla se abrió y un Reaper entro al hangar volando hasta el que era obviamente su espacio en el que estaciono con perfección y suavidad, el reaper era una maquina muy elegante y letal sin duda. La escotilla por la que había entrado el reaper daba a un túnel que conectaba a otra escotilla que daba al espacio exterior. Ese Reaper en particular era negro con los bordes verde. –Ese es el Kirisaki, su piloto es Shoichi Imashoyi y su artillero es Makoto Hanamiya te daré un consejo, no te confíes demasiado en esos dos por aquí los llamamos los Bad boy son bastante retorcidos-comento Murasakibara tranquilamente. En ese momento la escotilla del Reaper se abrió y de ella salieron dos chicos de cabellos negros, uno de ellos con lentes, ambos con muy buen cuerpo no había mucha diferencia de estatura entre ambos aunque el de espejuelos era un poco más alto, lo que dejo a Teppei a cuadros es que ambos estaban desnudos, sonrojado desvió la vista.

Pero al hacerlo se encontró con que los dos pelinegros de la pasarela opuesta estaban desnudos metiéndose mano, uno de ellos acariciaba la erección del otro que se pegaba a él, que demonios… ¿eso era una academia militar o un estudio de películas porno? Sin saber a dónde mirar volvió a mirar adelante viendo como dos ingenieros les pasaban una bata a los que Murasakibara había llamado Imashoyi y Hanamiya, estos se envolvieron en sus batas e hicieron un gesto de saludo hacia Murasakibara al verlo intercambiando palabras con los ingenieros que Teppei no alcanzaba a escuchar a la distancia que estaba.

-¿Por qué demonios están desnudos?-pregunto Teppei en vos baja. Murasakibara miro hacia el lado.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Imayoshi y Hanamiya, o I_z_uki y Takao?-pregunto señalando a la pasarela opuesta.

-Cualquiera-dijo Teppei desesperado ambas parejas estaban desnudas.

-Porque para volar y maniobrar los Reapers ahí que estar desnudos de otra forma no funcionan-le informo Murasakibara dejando al pobre Teppei aun más shokeado.

**Continuara… **

**isa-min-**Eso mismo digo yo, nada contra las parejas "canon" pero leer algo diferente ayuda a que uno no se aburra de siempre leer las mismas parejas ^_~

**Shershiya Runa**-Si trato de mantener sus personalidades dentro de lo que me es posible ^^

**viki**-Muchisimas gracias ^^

**KateJAzee **-Si es Aomine/Kuroko tanto Aomine/Kise aunque se vean lindo terminaron por empacharme XD Aunque son segundarios como los demas, los protas son Mura/Teppei.

Bueno ahora si conocen a los pilotos y a los artilleros asi sean de mencionada nada mas, alguna otra parejita que os gustaria ver?


End file.
